Wait What I'm a Princess?
by AmayaHana
Summary: Well it turns up Haruhi's mom was the princess of the Ryuuhoki family (a rich law firm what will happen when the rest of the school finds out? Haruhi fells love in with someone unexpected.
1. What Haruhi's Mom Was A Princess?

One day at Ouran Academy Haruri and the other host club members were taking a break in the club before a rare guest was an elderly man with a pendent around his Haruhi saw the pendent she thought that it looked elderly saw her and was shocked to see her right there in front of him.

He whispered her mothers name nearly in tears and ran up to Haruhi hugged her tightly. "My sweet daughter I finally found you where have you been?" the man asked nearly in tears."I'm not your daughter sir."Haruhi told him. He looked at her asking "You're not Kotoko?"When she heard her mother's name Haruri was nearly in tears herself "No that's my mom's name.''The man realize ''That's right Kotoko was in high school when she ran away.'' letting her go and sat on one the chairs still in had been looking for her for eighteen years.

He looked at Haruhi and asked"So what is your name?"She looked at him and told him,"It's Haruhi and you?''He said"Shin Ryuuhoki nice to meet you."Haruhi was dumbfounded "Wait you're...you're 'Shin Ryuuhoki' the legendary lawyer how help thounsds of people who were wrongly accused of crimes they didn't commit." "You've heard of me?" Shin asked shocked. Haruhi"Yes before Mom past she'd tell me stories of you how you were a great lawyer." "so Kotoko past away?" he asked looking down at the floor."Yes when I was very young."she told Shin "And how about your father?" He asked softly so only Haruhi could hear."He's alive." she responded just as look at her and asked,"May I vist your home?" "To see mom?"Haruhi asked "Yes and to ask if you and your father something.'' he said.

When Shin left the others stood around with a shocked look on their faces well excepted for Kyouya that is he was searching his database the Ryuuhoki he found made his jaw hit the looked at Haruhi with a what the hell is this world coming to kind of look on his face."What is it senpai?"Haruri asked kind of creeped sighed"No it would appear that your mother was a princess." This little bombshell had the other club members' eyes bug out"What?! Wait Kyouya did you know about this?"Tamiki asked in shock. "No."he said"trust me if I did I would have said something sooner."


	2. The New Type

The next day at Haruhi's home Shin and her father were talking well actually more like Shin was not letting Haruhi's father get a word in edgewise. "Listen I know this is odd but Haruhi is my granddaughter and I know you want what is best for her."Shin said "I believe I can give both her and yourself a more comfortable life if you would come live with me."he added "I think my daughter would like that ask her I will accept your offer if she does.''her father 's eyes widened when he heard the door open "Dad I'm home are you up?" Haruhi said as she walked into the room "oh Shin-san you came by." she said kind of shocked."Yes Haruhi will you have a sit I have something to ask you."he sat down beside her father "Haruhi I have asked your father and he said he would agree as long as you did as well."she looked at her father then back at Shin "I was wondering if you and your father would move in with me?" "Are you for real? I mean both Father and I can come?" she asked wide eyed."Yes of course."He said."Then of course I agree."she said.

Later that day Haruhi and her grandfather were talking to get to know each other."So why are you in the host club?" Shin asked."Well I was looking for a quiet place to study and one thing lead to another there we have it I'm a host."Haruhi said not telling him that it was a was a knock at the door "Pres. Ryuuhoki you called?" a voice said from the other side of door."Oh come in Mr.O'Kelly.'' Shin the door opened a young man who looked about the same age as Haruhi came in."Sir is this your granddaughter?" he asked looking at her."Yes this is this is Devin O'Kelly he live here as well." Shin told her."It's nice to meet you O'Kelly-San."Haruhi said with a host smile on her face."You attend Ouran Academy right?"Devin asked."Yes that's right."she responded."I go there as well." he said.

The next day in the club room a man with fire red haired and eyes of two different colors the left was a forest green and the right was sapphire blue."Devin-Kun what are you doing here?"Haruhi asked."I figured I would be able to help you out."O'Kelly said."So Who's this Haruhi?" the Twins asked in unison as others gathered around Haruhi "He lives with my grandfather." Devin walked up beside her "Where I just moved in his name's Devin O'Kelly."she tried to explain."Nice to meet you."he said."So what do you want to Devin-san"Kyouya asked looking at she little black book."Well I was thinking I could join the club and both get to know miss Haruhi and help her out."he said smiling at stood dumbfounded while the others looked at Devin shocked."You mean that Devin-kun?"Haruhi just nodded."Alright we'll let you join but you must refer to Haruhi as a boy."Kyouya said.

Later on that day while the club had it's well guests Devin and Haruhi stood together welcomed them and Devin was the heavenly type.


	3. Haruhi is loves Kasonaba Ritsu?

One day Haruhi and Devin were in the courtyard at school and Kasonaba walked up to was flirting with her but Haruhi being Haruhi she didn't quite get it."Haruhi hi there."Kasonaba said as he walked up to her."Oh hello Kasonaba-San."she said almost in a whisper. "Who's this Haruhi?"Devin asked."Oh that right the two of you haven't met have this is Devin;Devin this is Kasonaba." Haruhi said."Nice to meet I'm one of Haruhi's freinds.''Kasonaba said with a smile well kind of."Oh nice to meet you to. Haruhi and I live with Haruhi's grandfather."Devin stated proudly.

Haruhi pulled him aside "Listen Devin he knows I'm a girl and I wish to speak to him alone so if you would go ahead and wait for me I'll be there as soon as I can."she said so that only he could hear her."Okay but if you're not at the front gates by time your grandfather comes to pick us up..."Devin was cut off by the look in Haruhi's and left he looked back to Haruhi show a real smile;not one of her host smiles it was the first Devin had ever seen.

He went to the club room where Tamiki and the others sat at a corner window and noticed that he seemed down 'What is she thinking.'Devin mumbled to himself. "Devin-Kun is something bothering you?"he asked."Oh Senpei yes it's that Kasobana guy. Haruhi seem to have a genuine smile when he's almost as if she likes him.I'm just reading to much into it I think."Devin said thinking to himself _'I mean I'm Shin Ryuuhoki's favored to wed her.'_ Tamiki was being he's usual twins seem to just be in their own Kyouya was just going about his normal really looked unnerved.

Meanwhile back with Haruhi and Kasonaba she was telling him what had happened."I can't believe it."he said."Yeah I still can't believe it myself."she looked at Kasonaba _'God Please give me courage to tell him.'_ she thought to herself without realizing her face was beet looked back at her noticing her face was red "Um are you alright Haruhi?"he looked away and said, "Yeah,I'm 's just..." she took a deep breath "I really think of you as more then a friend..."Haruhi looked up at him "I lo...'' she was about to tell Kasonaba."Haruhi it's time to go hurry up!"Devin shouted."Sorry I have to go."she said turned looking back at him she thought _'He's the prince in the story Mom would tell me before bed.' _and left.

When they got to their home she went to her room which was the same size as her old sat at a writing table pulled out her dairy and wrote,

"Dearest friend,

Today I was so close to tell him those three words I vowed to

myself I would only say to the has to be I just hope he feels the same.

I know it's hard to believe but I truly do love him.'Kasonaba Ritsu&Haruhi Fujioka'

has a ring to it.I going to tell soon I hope this time nobody will ruin the moment.

Truly Love,

Haruhi Fujioka

After that she put the diary in her secret box and put the box under the bed."Now then time to get to work."Haruhi said to went to the study ,that room was almost as big as her old schools library, she pulled out some books when one inparticalar one stood out. She pulled the book out and asked,"What's this?" Haruhi looked at it's cover was very stunning it had a gold heart with a rudy colored circel in the heart and on the point of the heart there was a six point star divided by four point each the corners of the book there were diamond shapes one was forest green the one under that was a light diamond to the left of that one was a deep purple and above that was a crimson title of the book was the same as the story her mom had read to her The Princess' Love.


	4. The Confession

"I'll ask Grandfather if I can borrow this one." Haruhi said to herself not knowing Devin was right behind her with her grandfather."Of course you can borrow the book Haruhi."he turned around and saw them."Oh Grandfather and Devin I didn't know we were here."she said clinging to the walked up to her and asked,"Why is it important?" "Mom would always tell me the story." she said with the same smile as when she was with Kasonaba.

That night Haruhi started to read the book and suddenly it started to glow._'What the...'_ she thought closing the book setting it on the nightstand before going to sleep. The next morning she woke up and got ready for school when she noticed that her hair grow seemingly overnight her short pixie cut hair was now to her shoulder. Haruhi didn't know what to make of it she thought_ 'Maybe that light the one that come from the book,maybe that had something to do with this.'_ She went down the stairs and about to leave when Shin stopped her.

"Haruhi I need to have a little talk with you." he said."Can't it wait till I get home from school?" she asked."It's important I would like to tell you now rather then later." her grandfather replied. "Alright since it' important." Haruhi went to the study and Shin told her to have a sit."Listen Haruhi I plan to notify the school that I will be paying your tuition a that you are my granddaughter."he said calmly.

After school Haruhi saw Kasonaba in the courtyard looking like the prince in her he saw her Kasonaba waved at her with a enchanting smile "Hey Haruhi,I see you're alone today."he said."Oh hi Kasonaba-Kun."Haruhi said shyly."I was wondering I've been meaning to tell for a long time now but I just want you mind coming with me?" Kasonaba just nodded and followed him to the fountain where they had become friends he turned and faced her."Haruhi I...I can't hide it anymore..I really..."Kasonaba said when Haruhi said,"Listen I need to tell you that I...I think...no I am in love with...yo...ou... I'm in love with you Kasanoba-Kun."Haruhi realized she finally told him and her face turned bright just walked up to her and embraced her tightly."Kasonaba-Kun?" she asked confused but happy she was in his arms."I love you Haruhi."he whispered in her ear.


	5. Mother's Truth

Haruhi and Kasonaba were in each others arms when Devin and the twins came across them._"Is this a dream?Oh I don't care even if it's a dream I'm the happiest girl in the world."_she thought to herself. "Haruhi your friends are here."he told her releasing her from his embrace. "Haruhi what do you think you're doing?"Devin asked sternly."Devin don't Grandfather please." she said turning away from the trio. "Haruhi you know that your grandfather would not allow him to come near you." the fire red haired man said walking away leave the group."And you two keep an eye on her."Devin order the twins."Devin you have no right to order anyone around not here! "Haruhi yelled at him._"We'll see about that my dear Haruhi;You'll find out I have the last say when it involves you my bribe.'_ Devin thought to himself as he left.

When Haruhi got home both her father and grandfather were waiting for her."Haruhi do you have something to tell us?"her father asked. She looked away for sometime."Father listen to me before you snap."she said"and Grandfather you may want to sit down before I say this." Haruhi two men sat down and she took a deep breath."I finally told him how I feel and he feels the same 's like a dream."she said."What is his name?''Shin asked." Ritsu."Haruhi said father just smiled and asked,"So where did you two meet?" Haruhi's face was redder then a beet."At school he's not like the others he's just like the prince Mom always told stories about."she said sitting next to him.''Dad do you remember those stories?"Haruhi asked."Yes you loved them.''he said hugging her.

Haruhi looked at her grandfather who was very quiet."Haruhi I need to talk to you alone."he father left the room."What is it Grandfather?" she asked."I have already chosen someone who is a good match for this mother ran away because of it.I spent years looking for that she is gone you need to take her place.''Shin said."What do you mean?"Haruhi was confused"Who is this person?"she ask."The son of the O'Kelly family at the time it was Devin's father."he said with a sigh while looking down."So that means me and Devin are suppose to get marry?"Haruhi asked with 'dear god please tell me this is a bad joke' look on her face."Well I had planned that however if the boy you like is right for you I will not force the be careful about that Devin is very taken with you."Shin told her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own "Scarborough Fair''

Meanwhile Devin was in the Dark Magic Club dark room lit only by dim candlelight is a place he would normally never go but if it meant getting rid of someone who stood in his way of having her,he would do anything even if it hurt the girl's wanted to rid himself of Kasonaba._"He stands in the way of my bride and I.I will not let him have a chance to steal what is rightfully mine."_he thought as he went down the dimly lit hallway."Nekozawa-Senpei."he called out.A boy clocked in all black with a cat puppet appeared."Yes?"he asked in his usual drawn out way."I need something that will get rid of someone who's standing in my way." Devin just smiled and handed him a curse took the doll and nodded then left.

The next day Haruhi and Kasonaba along with the other members of the host club were walking in the court looked at the couple with a look like he eat a rotten meat or something on his others just didn't seem to notice that Haruhi and Kasonaba were seeing each other until she started holding his hand or at lest that when Tamiki realized totally flipped out with he's usual act as her 'daddy' other club members didn't pay him any and Kasonaba smiled at each other and made a break for it.

As they ran Kasonaba saw a room with a old record-player pulled to his side to show her and then they went found a record of Celtic played it the first was one she heard when her mother was still.

~Flash back~

"Haruri come on it's time to sleep'' her mother was storming outside."But Mom it's scary the thunder..."a four year old Haruhi said. Her mother lifted her up and began to sing with the voice of an angel.

`Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Without no seam nor needlework

Then he'll be a true love of mine`

The little girl fell fast asleep in her mothers arms and she put her child onto the bed.

~Flash back ends~

When the song was over she was put his arm around her shoulder to comfort smiled and put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Haruhi woke up the last bell rang she looked around the had a very bad feeling like something was lurking in the shadows. Meanwhile Devin and the twins were talking which was rare since he only was kind to Haruhi and the Haruhi walked the others noticed faint tear stains on face."Haru-Chan what's wrong?"the smallest member asked her worried."It's nothing Honey-Senpei.I just hear an old song."she told the blond boy smiled at her hugging his bunny.

After the club actives end Kasonaba can to the club to pick Haruhi up for a had used the changing room to get the others saw her they were gab-stacked she was in a sapphire blue button up shirt with a silver rose embroidered in the collar,a pair of black dress pants and simple black hair was pulled back with a silver headband with a small blue silk shot Kasonaba a death glare."I'll inform your grandfather you'll be late today."he said looking at Haruhi."Thank you Devin I'll be home about 7:30." she said leaving with Kasonaba.

The two lovebirds walked around the shopping center when the came across a small shop that had a pair of dragon figurines one was black with silver markings and the other was white with gold went in to take closer look at the figurines this turned out to be music boxes that played a song called "Memory from-Cats"they also found pair of smaller pocket-size music boxes that played the same shopkeeper saw the young couple looking at the music boxes. The sight reminded him of the first time he met fist late looked at the music boxes she held in her saw her smile and said,"Haruhi,if you want we could buy them."She looked at him and nodded with a couple left the shop with their pair of music held a silver music box with an onyx inlay that was in the shape of a Kasonaba held an ebony music box with a silver inlay in the same shape as the one in Haruhi's hand. Kasonaba walk her home kissing her hand before he she walked in the door her grandfather was the first to greet her."Haruhi you're home was your date?"he asked her."It was the best he even bought a gift look."she said showing her grandfather the music did the two of them know that they were also protective charms.

The next day Haruhi sat in the classroom during break she was looking at the music box Kasonaba brought her twin came up to her."Hey Haruhi what's that?"they jumped a little hiding the music box be hind her back."oh hello Hikaru are you talking about?"she went be hind her a pulled the music box out of her hand."This is what we're talking about."they said."Give that back."she yelled."It's that impotent?"they asked handing it back to her."Yes it is."she said put it in her at the club the day's theme was mythological was a Greek God,the twin were fox demons,Kyouya was a sphinx ,Honey was a sprite,Mori was a warrior elf ,Devin was an archangel, and lastly Haruhi was an angel.

I know it took along tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

"Finally that's over!"the twins shouted with other looked that the two carrot-topped boys."Only those two never seem to the love of all things holy stop messing around!"Devin thought to was smiling while sitting in a corner looking at her new music Kasonaba had his in his school before the club had started he asked Haruhi if he could meet her family over the told him to come after her club was over and so would he got to the room he saw her sitting in the corner and walked over to her."Kasonaba I'm sure Father and Grandfather would enjoy meeting you."she said smiling.

It was finally Friday Haruhi had told her family that Kasonaba was coming to she didn't know was that Devin's father coming that she returned home she was met by man with fire-red hair and steel blue man stared at Haruhi and said,"I see she's a carbon copy of her mother." Haruhi was confused to say the walked in and saw his father in a great chance he moved closer and said,"Father it god to see again.I see you've met Haruhi." She looked at the two men."Devin must take after his mother." is what she thought."I guess I should let you two talk alone."she was about to leave when her grandfather called her to his office."Grandfather is something wrong?"Haruhi asked as she sat down in a velvet blue chair."Haruhi I know you like Kasonaba-Kun a lot but from the information my resources gathered he's not a man worthy of you."Haruhi was about to speak before Shin added,"However,I will meet with him to see for myself.I want you to know my wish is for your happiness and nothing more." He looked at his beautiful granddaughter and smiled."Grandfather thank you."she said on the verge of tears.

Later that evening there was a knock at the Haruhi went to answer it the person she saw was Kasonaba."Kasonaba you early come on in."she said greeting him with a smile."Grandfather he's here."Haruhi said as he came walked over to the young couple."It's nice to meet you has told me many things about you all good."Shin said smiling warmly at the young man."It's a honor to meet Ryuuhoki-San."Kasonaba said bowing his head to the was smiling her grandfather had shown some approval to her and Kasonaba dating now for the biggest test her father had walked in to the walked over to his daughter and turned to the young man saying,"So you're the Kasonaba my little Haruhi has been talking about almost all the time,nice to meet you."Kasonaba stood scared and said,"Yes,I'm 's a honor to meet you sir."

Meanwhile Devin and his father were in another room talking well more like was not letting some other man have his father had told him ever since he was a young boy that no matter what he would never a great lawyer like knew that Haruhi could be his key to his father's approval. Finally Devin said,"I will have the girl of my dreams no doubt about that."his voice had become sinister.


End file.
